DESEOS DEL CORAZON
by DULCE MIRANDA DMMG
Summary: Desde que Candy se separo de Terry a causa de Susana vive muchas experiencias, pero el destino será el encargado de darle una vuelta a su destino para darle un nuevo amor a su corazón. ¿Quién será el encargado?
1. Capítulo 1 AMOR INOPORTUNO

**DESEOS DEL CORAZON.**

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **"** **AMOR INOPORTUNO"**

 **Esta historia contiene lenguaje no apto para menores, ya que algunos capítulos contienen lenguaje sexual muy bien descrito. lea bajo su propia responsabilidad. ADVERTENCIA: Solo para mayores de edad. GRACIAS DISFRUTE SU LECTURA...**

Tres años habían transcurrido desde que Candy y Terry se vieron por última vez en la ciudad de New York, donde la joven tomo la decisión de abandonar a su segundo gran amor, porque comprendió que alguien más lo amaba, sin embargo en su corazón aún la llama del amor ardía con pasión.

El sol comenzaba a asomarse por una pequeña rendija de la ventana, una joven con cabellera rubia y hermosos ojos verdes color esmeralda comenzaba a abrirse al nuevo día. Se incorporó sentándose en la cama estirándose lentamente y tallándose los ojos. Colocándose las pantuflas comenzó a caminar al baño, donde tomaría una deliciosa ducha.

Dejo caer su bata, su cuerpo con cuevas bien definidas y voluptuosas quedaban al desnudo, el agua caliente recorría su hermoso cuerpo y delineaban sus caderas. Al salir de la ducha solo envuelta en una toalla, la cual solo cubría de sus senos a la mitad de sus piernas. Se colocó su bello uniforme de enfermera color blanco, sujeto su cabello con una coleta que amarraba todos sus bellos rizos que caían en forma de cascada de oro. Se colocó sus zapatillas, tomo su bolso y salió directo a su trabajo.

Una joven rubia ingresaba en una camilla al quirófano, sus ojos azules se perdían en las luces de este, en la sala de espera un joven de unos veinte años, con cabellos de color cafés oscuros y ojos color zafiro se encontraban pensativos, sentado e imaginando en lo que pudiera suceder. La madre de la joven que se encontraba en el quirófano rezaba y suplicaba a dios que no le fallara en ese día.

CANDY: Hola Sofía. Lindo día para trabajar ¿No crees?

SOFIA: Hola Candy, si es un hermoso día.

ARCHI: Hola enfermera me podría decir donde se encuentra la señorita Candy White Andrew- dijo mientras la veía caminar, la joven muy sorprendida volteo a ver al joven, quien muy confundida lo miro. Al verlo su mirada se llenó de alegría y regocijo.

CANDY: ¡Archí!- corriendo a abrazarlo- como has estado.

ARCHI: muy bien y tu como has estado desde hace tres años no te he visto.

CANDY: bien pero ahora mucho mejor. Y Anni como esta, espero que la trates bien porque si no sabrás de lo que soy capaz.

ARCHI: si ella está bien y también Albert por si te interesaba.

CANDY: claro que sí recuerdo a Albert y lo aprecio mucho y ¿a qué se debe tú visita Archí?

ARCHI: bueno por si no lo recordabas hoy es tu cumpleaños, y la tía abuela ha querido que lo celebremos hoy en la noche.

CANDY: OH lo había olvidado.

ARCHI: ¿Cómo? Si es el mejor día de todo el año –dijo mientras la tomaba de los hombros- además, debes hacerlo. A la Tía Elroy no le gustaría que faltaras a una fiesta especialmente hecha para ti –dijo Archí esbozando una sonrisa regocijante.

CANDY: Una fiesta… hecha para mí. Vaya que bello gesto por parte de la Tía Elroy, nunca creí que hiciera algo así y mucho menos para mí.

Candy y Archí continuaron conversando, la joven miro su reloj y sorprendida decidió terminar la conversación para comenzar con sus labores en el hospital. Archí se despidió de ella besando el dorso de su mano, como siempre un caballero, muy amablemente se despidió de Sofía, la cual no resistió decirle a su amiga lo buen mozo que le parecía su amigo.

SOFIA: Vaya Candy, sí que tienes un amigo muy buen mozo, que no daría una chica por ser cortejada por él, dime Candy, ¿Qué sientes cuando el viene? Se ve que está bastante interesado en ti.

CANDY: OH no Sofía, no es más que mi amigo, él tiene novia y ella es una chica muy linda, se llama Anni y es mi amiga. Nunca aceptaría tener una relación con alguien que fuera mi amigo, mucho menos si le hiciera daño a alguien más –Candy después de decir esas palabras se quedó pensativa, recordando las palabras que hace unos instantes había dicho, a su mente venían imágenes de un frio invierno el cual fue de los más tristes que congelaron su corazón.

Horas después un doctor se acercaba a un joven de ojos color zafiro y a una mujer mayor muy refinada.

DOCTOR: Señora Marlow.

SEÑORA MARLOW: Si doctor ¿Cómo se encuentra mi hija?

DOCTOR: Debo decirle señora que –guardo silencio el doctor y prosiguió –su hija señora.

SEÑORA MARLOW: Por favor doctor dígame que mi hija ha librado la operación –dijo la señora con tono suplicante mientras que la mirada del joven de los ojos de color zafiro se alzaban para ver al doctor quien podía darle la respuesta de su libertad.

DOCTOR: No señora tranquilícese por favor. La joven se encuentra bien, la operación ha sido todo una éxito, incluso dentro de unos meses podrá comenzar con sus terapias para poder volver a caminar.

SEÑORA MARLOW: Gracias doctor, dios lo bendiga-dijo mientras tomaba las manos del doctor, mientras le ilusión se escapaba de la mirada de un par de ojos color zafiro.

ALBERT: Es perfecto, espero le guste –dijo mientras tomaba una cajita de terciopelo verde –creo que lucirá hermosa con esto.

ARCHI: Más de lo que ya es -pensó para sí mismo mientras veía el contenido de la cajita – sí es hermoso en verdad, creo que le encantara, combina con sus ojos.

ALBERT: Espero le agrade, es demasiado sencilla como para aceptar un obsequio así. La aprecio tanto que cualquier obsequio es poco para compararse a su belleza –dijo mientras cerraba los ojos con una amplia sonrisa.

ARCHI: Que dices Albert –dijo intrigado.

ALBERT: Solo digo que espero que le guste.

ARCHI: Tenlo por seguro.

Por la calle una joven de cabellos rubios rizados muy parecidos al oro, piel blanca, nariz respingada con algunas pecas y hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, caminaba con dirección a su departamento. Un joven corría apresuradamente, cuando de pronto tropezó con la joven cayendo sobre ella encontrándose con eso bellos ojos esmeraldas. El joven la miro perdiéndose en ella, pensaba que un ángel había caído y se encontraba con él.

CANDY: Se encuentra bien –dijo con carcajeadas –espero que sí porque amortigüe su caída.

JOVEN: Lo lamento señorita se encuentra bien- dijo mientras le extendía una mano- mi nombre es Petter Winston.

Candy lo miro por un momento percibiendo cada detalle de su rostro, cabello negro como las alas de un cuervo, ojos café oscuro, piel morena clara y labios delgados pero varoniles. Alto vestido de traje, delgado pero se podía percibir que su cuerpo era atlético. Muy buen mozo y encantador.

CANDY: Mucho gusto, yo soy Candy White Andrew es un placer conocerlo.

El joven beso el dorso de su mano con caballerosidad, Candy se sonrojo y sus mejillas blancas comenzaban a teñirse de color rojo. El joven lo pudo percibir y no perdió tiempo para comenzar una charla agradable, pero la joven se despidió del chico amablemente con el pretexto de que se le hacía tarde y fue así como el chico la miraba alejarse de su lado.

CANDY: Que chico más atractivo, pero un poco distraído –pensaba mientras ingresaba a su departamento.

ANNI: ¡Sorpresa! salto desde su escondite.

CANDY: ¡AHA! –Grito Candy poniendo una mano en su boca –Anni me asustaste ¿qué haces aquí?

ANNI: Hola Candy, lo lamento, pero no pude contener la emoción de darte algo hoy –dijo mientras mostraba con sus manos en la mesa del comedor un hermoso pastel finamente decorado- espero te guste, yo misma lo hice.

CANDY: ¡OHO! Anni tú lo has hecho, que gran detalle de tu parte no te hubieras molestado, gracias.

ANNI: Como no molestarme por mi amiga, además no es gran cosa, tú te mereces esto y mucho más.

CANDY: Anni gracias –dijo mientras la abrazaba –eres la mejor amiga que pudiera desear.

ANNI: Bueno entonces comamos un poco-dijo mientras deshacía el brazo- ya tengo hambre además desde hace tiempo que he querido encajarle el diente- dijo con una sonrisa.

CANDY: Pues a comer –menciono mientras hacia la mueca que la caracterizaba.

ANNI: Candy –dijo Anni muy tímida- debo hacerte una pregunta, pero me da un poco de pena.

CANDY: ¿Qué sucede Anni? Sabes que tú me puedes decir lo que sea, por eso somos amigas que no –dijo haciendo la mueca que la caracterizaba mientras cortaba un pedazo de pastel para su amiga.

ANNI: Veras Candy, es solo que –guardo silencio mientras se sonrojaba- quisiera saber, ¿Por qué tu cuerpo es mejor que el mío?

CANDY: A que te refieres Anni –pregunto Candy intrigada- no se a lo que te refieres.

ANNI: Quiero decir, tu cuerpo es muy hermoso, mírate, sin embargo yo…-dijo tristemente mientras se miraba de arriba abajo –lo sé no soy tan hermosa como tú.

CANDY: Anni eso no es cierto, tú eres muy hermosa, mírate, eres toda una dama, y pronto te casaras con Archí que no –dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos- cualquier hombre que te conociera quisiera cortejarte y apuesto que lo harían si no fuera porque tienes a un prometido tan apuesto y atento contigo.

ANNI: Tú crees Candy –dijo sonriendo- en verdad lo crees.

CANDY: Claro que sí. Te lo aseguro, prueba de ello es que Eliza te envidia, porque además de hermosa eres la dama de sociedad que todos esperaban no como ella –dijo mientras hacía li mueca que la caracterizaba- además lo que importa no es el físico, sino quien eres.

ANNI: Tienes razón Candy. Gracia.

ELISA: Esta noche todos me miraran, y ningún hombre se me resistirá, ni siquiera tú Petter –dijo mientras se probaba un vestido azul turquesa con detalles negros, con un escote un forma de v y ampón de la falda.

La joven hija de los Leagan en los últimos tres años había cambiado de muchas formas. Físicamente se había convertido en una joven atractiva, su mirada era la que la mayoría de los hombres encontraban seductora, pero en mayor forma los escotes tan pronunciados que dejaban al descubierto casi la totalidad de sus senos. Era conocida como una chica ambiciosa y llena de odio, pero buscando el placer en camas de desconocidos no le interesaba en lo absoluto que tanto le costase llegar a una posición social más alta que su vida actual.

Pero el mayor premio que pudiera conseguir era atrapar al hijo del más grande dueño de propiedades y bienes de todo el país y el más importante socio de los Andry, Petter Winston. Quien era el sueño de toda dama y el único heredero de la total fortuna de su padre Sir Arthur Winston.

SEÑORA LEAGAN: Lista querida- dijo mientras ingresaba a la habitación.

ELISA: Claro madre. Como me veo.

SEÑORA LEAGAN: Muy hermosa hija, debemos darnos prisa, o si no llegaremos tarde, recuerda que una dama debe ser puntual.

ELISA: Claro madre, siempre puntuales.

La noche ya había llegado, todos los invitados comenzaron a llegar, todos con sus mejores galas y bastantes obsequios para la festejada, la Tía Elroy revisando cada detalle con máximo cuidado y delicadeza, la noche debía ser perfecta.

Albert bajaba las escaleras, el al igual que los demás había cambia bastante. Su cuerpo se había vuelto más fornido y atractivo, se había cortado el cabello y lucia aún más apuesto, sus brazos fuertes y su voz seductora hacían de él un deseo para todas las mujeres que lo miraban.

Todas las damas cuando vieron que Albert bajaba las escaleras, se lanzaron sobre él, algunas demasiado bellas y otras muy bien vestidas, Albert retrocedió, pero George lo animaba a seguir adelante.

CANDY: No lo sé Dorothy. Este vestido es muy –guardo silencio – demasiado.

DOROTHY: Lindo eso me parece, además no puedes decir que no, alguien lo escogió para ti.

CANDY: Seguramente fue Anni quien lo escogió –dijo mientras hacia la mueca que la caracterizaba.

DOROTHY: No. La señora Elroy lo ha escogido para ti.

CANDY: La tía Elroy –dijo Candy con sorpresa.

DOROTHY: Sí ella me pidió que te lo diera, y que lo utilizaras hoy.

Dijo la joven mientras Candy contemplaba su figura en el espejo, era un hermoso vestido de color rojo, sin tirantes ni mangas, con un escote en forma de u, entallado, apegándose muy bien a las curvas bien definidas y voluptuosas de Candy de falda no tan ampona, llegando hasta el suelo, con unas zapatillas del mismo color y un peinado bellísimo, una coleta un poco levantada en forma de chongo y dejando caer la parte restante de sus rizos sueltos.

CANDY: Es hermoso –dijo sonriendo contemplando su figura

DOROTHY: Sí que lo es. Anda debemos ir a la fiesta todos te están esperando.

La mirada de todos se desvió a las escaleras, contemplando a la bella joven que descendía tan elegantemente, sus ojos verde esmeralda entonaban a la perfección con su hermoso vestido rojo y los bellísimos pendientes que utilizaba. Al final de las escaleras, Albert la aguardaba ansioso, al llegar tomo su mano y contemplo su belleza, Candy le sonrió cálidamente e hizo la mueca que la caracterizaba, pintando en el rostro del joven una amplia sonrisa.

TIA ELROY: Queridos presentes, el día de hoy nos encontramos festejando el cumpleaños de la miembro más joven de la familia Andrew, Cándese White Andrew, brindo por su juventud y por su vida. ¡Por Cándese! –alzando su copa se dirigió hacia ella y brindo, al mismo tiempo que todos la secundaban.

CANDY: Gracias Tía Elroy. Gracias a todos los presentes, por hacer de hoy un día tan especial.

En el gran salón todos bailaban, Anni y Archí se divertían viendo como Albert era acosado y perseguido por todas la jóvenes damas que deseaban se la señora de Andrew. De pronto, un joven de aproximadamente veinte años ingresaba al gran salón, donde las chicas quedaron sorprendidas frente a su gran atractivo, sus ojos café oscuro y su cabello corto color negro como alas de cuervo, resaltaban con su piel morena clara. La primera en ir a recibirlo fue Elisa, quien a pesar de su alma podrida, lucia linda en se vestido color turquesa.

ELISA: Hola Petter, que gusto verte. Nunca creí que vendrías a una fiesta como esta –dijo Eliza con voz seductora- Valla que apuesto luces tan buen mozo como siempre –menciono mientras lo tomaba del brazo para llevarlo con su familia.

PETTER: Hola Eliza, veras, únicamente he venido porque William me ha invitado, es un viejo amigo y no podía quedarle mal –dijo mientras se acercaba con Albert, quien se encontraba en la compañía de Anni.

ALBERT: Vaya que gusto volver a verte –dijo saludando a Petter que se encontraba sujeto a Elisa- veo que ya has encontrado una muy buena acompañante –menciono con ironía.

PETTER: Mucho gusto William, veo que tú también estas muy bien acompañado, ella debe ser la cumpleañera.

ANNI: OH no señor Winston, mi nombre es Anni Britter, soy la amiga de Albert y de la cumpleañera - dijo extendiendo su mano, a lo cual Petter beso el dorso de la misma.

PETTER: Lo lamento señorita, mucho gusto mi nombre es Petter Winston, es un placer. Y ¿Dónde se encuentra su amiga?

ANNI: Fue con mi prometido a bailar un momento, pero no tardan en regresar.

Anni vestía un hermoso vestido de seda de color amarillo con detalles blancos, con un escote en forma de v y entallado, su delgada figura lucia espectacular y dejaba muy en claro que ya era toda una dama de sociedad.

ELISA: Veo que Archí se siente muy bien en la compañía de Candy, no dudo que fuera capaz de dejarte por culpa de esa tipa –expreso Elisa con odio y amargura, para dejar en vergüenza a la podre de Anni.

ALBERT: Lamento informarte Elisa, que no todas la mujeres son como tú, Candy nunca se metería con un hombre para gana un lugar en la sociedad, en cambio tú… bueno lo entiendes creo yo.

Elisa enfadada por el gesto tan grosero por parte de Albert se marchó sin voltear a verlo, pues había dado justo en el clavo.

ANNI: Gracias Albert.

ALBERT: De nada Anni.

PETTER: Veo que a ustedes tampoco les cae bien Elisa. Es insoportable, muy hermosa, pero en verdad odiosa.

ALBERT: Y eso que no las has conocido del todo.

ARCHI: Hola mucho gusto, mi nombre es Archivald Cornwell Andrew, puedes decirme Archí –dijo extendiendo su mano para saludar.

PETTER: Mucho gusto mi nombre es Petter Winston.

ANNI: Miren al fin llego Candy –dijo desviando su mirada hacia el lugar de donde venía.

El joven volteo y al verla, su corazón se aceleró, al recordar ese par de ojos esmeraldas y esos rizos dorador, no pudo evitar ver el pronunciado escote que le favorecía a Candy, tan hermosa como un ángel se acercó hacía ellos dejando al joven boquiabierto.

CANDY: Mucho gusto. No esperaba verte aquí –dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

ALBERT: ¿Cómo? ¿Ya se conocían?

CANDY: Claro, hoy, chocamos y caímos al suelo.

PETTER: Usted disculpara señorita, vera, llevaba algo de prisa –dijo mientras tomaba su mano para besar su dorso.

ALBERT: Que casualidad. Bueno Candy ven conmigo quisiera hablar contigo.

CANDY: Claro –dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo para dirigirse a la biblioteca-

¿Sucede algo malo Albert?

ALBERT: No Candy es solo que quisiera darte esto –dijo mientras de su bolsillo sacaba una cajita de terciopelo verde, la cual contenía una hermosa gargantilla de oro blanco con esmeraldas –espero que te guste.

CANDY: OH Albert es bellísima, pero no puedo aceptarla debió costarte una fortuna.

ALBERT: Para nada, lo hago por ti, además es un obsequio.

CANDY: Albert, gracias-dijo dándole un abrazo –me ayudarías a ponérmela.

ALBERT: Claro pequeña –Candy se dio la vuelta y se recogió el cabello, Albert comenzó a colocarla en su cuello, pero por su mente atravesaba un deseo de tocar su hombros, acariciar su piel y besar sus labios, un deseo incontrolable porque en ese instante solo los dos se entregaran en un beso apasionado el cual dejaría de ser solo un sueño –listo.

CANDY: Gracia Albert. No tienes idea cuanto te quiero –dijo dándole de nueva cuenta un abrazo. Las manos de Albert acariciaban su espalda, jugaban con sus rizos –Te quiero Albert.

ALBERT: Yo también pequeña.

CANDY: Bueno debemos volver a la fiesta o la Tía Elroy se enfadara.

La luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo, un par de ojos zafiro miraban tan perdidos a su esplendor.

TERRY: Pecosa, donde estarás, hoy es tu cumpleaños, como desearía estar contigo, abrazarte, besarte, hacerte mía, quedarme contigo sin ningún impedimento. Pero si tan solo supieras. Susana me tiene sujeto y no puedo correr a tus brazos. Que digo, tal vez y ya se encuentre casada y ya no es mía, como daría cualquier cosa por saber algo de ti –decía Terry en una habitación solitaria, sin saber que una mujer lo escuchaba- Candy, te amo.

PETTER: Es muy linda- pensó mientras observaba detenidamente a Candy- debo confesarle señorita, que hoy luce bellísima- le dijo a la joven mientras se encontraban solos bailando.

CANDY: Gracias por el cumplido señor Winston.

PETTR: Por favor llámame Petter, odio las formalidades, y mucho más de una joven tan linda como usted.

CANDY: Favor que me haces, pero usted, digo, tú también llámame Candy-expreso con una cálida sonrisa y emitiendo la mueca que la caracterizaba.

PETTER: Así lo hare.

ELISA: Petter, quiero que vengas conmigo, mis padres desean conocerte, y no les gusta que los haga esperar –dijo en tono altanero y burlesco mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

CANDY: Hola Elisa, gusto en verte –dijo Candy con tono amable.

ELISA: Pues yo no puedo decir lo mismo de alguien como tú, que ni siquiera es parte de nuestra familia, sino fuera porque el tío abuelo decidiera adoptarte, tú no serias nadie.

ALBERT: Caya Elisa –dijo levantando la voz –Candy tiene más derecho de ser de la familia Andry que tú, ella se lo ha ganado, no por lo que es, sino por quien es- dijo de manera tan abrupta que cerro el puño, para evitar abofetear a Elisa.

ELISA: Así lo quieres, así será tío. Petter ver conmigo –dijo jalándolo de la mano.

CANDY: Ve no hay problema –dijo mientras el joven asentaba con la cabeza y se retiraba.

ALBERT: No sé cómo puedes seguir soportándola –dijo el rubio mientras tomaba a Candy de la mano.

CANDY: Albert, sé que Elisa solo se siente un tanto rechazada, pero en el fondo, debe de tener un lado dulce y tierno, que solo teme salir y demostrar sus sentimientos –dijo Candy esbozando una sonrisa.

ALBERT: Pequeña. Tu siempre viendo el lado bueno de las personas.

CANDY: Y bien ¿bailamos? –dijo la joven haciendo la mueca que la caracteriza.

ALBERT: Claro madame. Me haría el favor de concederme esta pieza –dijo haciendo una reverencia y extendiendo su mano.

CANDY: Claro señor William…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2 SENTIMIENTOS

**DESEOS DEL CORAZON.**

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **"** **SENTIMIENTOS"**

Cuatro meses había transcurrido desde la fiesta, Candy a sus veinte años lucia más radiante que nunca, cada día a su trabajo un ramo de rosas rojas llegaban solo con una nota que decía _"Tu hermosura nunca se podrá comparar, por más rosas que tengas, nadie ocupa tu lugar. Anónimo"_ todos en su trabajo la hacían avergonzar, y ella sin ningún rastro de quien pudiera ser su admirador. Todos pensaban que era el joven de cabello negro como alas de cuervo que la cortejaba, pero cuando Candy le enseño la nota este afirmo que no se trataba de él, lo que puso de un genio a Petter que no podía creer que alguien más cortejara a Candy.

DOCTOR: Señora la he citado el día de hoy porque le tengo una gran noticia a Susana.

SEÑORA MARLOW: De verdad doctor, no demore más díganlo de que se trata.

DOCTOR: Vera señora, en el hospital hay un nuevo tratamiento de terapias, para poder ayudar a su hija a caminar de nuevo, sus huesos han presentado mejora en este tiempo y no veo porque no someter a Susana a este tratamiento.

SEÑORA MARLOW: Cree que sea prudente, no han pasado más de cuatro meses desde la operación y no sé si sea seguro para su salud.

DOCTOR: Claro que es lo mejor señora. Susana dentro de unos seis meses podrá volver a caminar, claro, si continua con sus medicamentos, el tratamiento y la terapia en eso y en menos tiempo puede que lo logre.

SUSANA: Seguro doctor. Yo tomare las terapias y lo que me haga falta para poder volver a caminar. _Solo por ti Terry, para que me ames algún día" –_ pensó mientras el doctor continuaba con su explicación.

SUSANA: No te alegra la noticia.

TERRY: Claro que me da gusto –dijo Terry con miedo –y creo que después de todo esto serás capas de caminar por ti misma ¿no?

SUSANA: Claro.

TERRY: Que alegría –dijo carcajeándose – aguarda Candy, solo unos meses y te iré a buscar para nunca alejarme de ti, te lo prometo –pensaba mientras Susana lo miraba.

SUSANA: Me gusta que lo tomes de esa forma, así podremos casarnos –dijo mientras la sonrisa del rostro de Terry se borraba.

TERRY: ¿CASARNOS? ¿Es una broma?

SUSANA: Claro que no cariño, todo esto lo he hecho por ti, porque te amo, porque tú te merecer algo mejor y yo…

TERRY: Claro que me merezco algo mejor Susana –dijo alzando la voz bruscamente- me merezco a Ca…-expuso y guardo silencio.

SUSANA: Dilo de una vez, sé que sigues pensando en esa mujer.

TERRY: Pues si así es, Susana. ¡NO TE AMO! –dijo calmadamente, mientras la joven lloraba.

SUSANA: Pues ella no te ama, ya se ha olvidado de ti míralo- dijo mientras la daba un periódico con la noticia que decía:

" _La señorita Candy White Andrew, es cortejada por uno de los jóvenes de sociedad más codiciados de todo el país Petter Winston"_

TERRY: Y esto que prueba Susana, solamente me has dado una razón más para encapricharme con ella, pensar que la puedo perder me hace desearla más –dijo arrojándole el periódico- Susana lo que siento por Candy, nunca lo sentiré por ti, comprende por favor- dijo mientras abandonaba la habitación.

Por la mañana un joven rubio, tomaba un baño, su cuerpo fornido era cubierto por el agua, sus músculos muy bien definidos se acentuaban a simple vista, sus brazos y abdomen lucían fuertes y varoniles.

Saliendo de la ducha, se colocó una toalla en la cintura, su abdomen, pecho y brazos se encontraban al descubierto, su cabello lo secaba con otra toalla, de pronto una joven de cabellos dorados rizados entraba abruptamente a la habitación. La escena que vio dejo sin palabras a la joven, el cuerpo desnudo del hombre, únicamente cubierto con una toalla sujeta a la cintura, músculos bien definidos y abdomen muy bien marcado quedaron impresos en su mente mientras que el hombre únicamente sonreía.

ALBERT: Candy te encuentras bien –pregunto mientras se colocaba una bata.

CANDY: Lo lamento Albert no sabía que te encontrabas bañándote- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y cubría sus ojos con las manos

ALBERT: No te preocupes –dijo con carcajadas- a que se debe tu visita pequeña.

CANDY: Veras quería saber si quisieras salir a dar un paseo conmigo hoy, es mi día libre y me gustaría disfrutarlo contigo.

ALBERT: Ya puedes voltear –dijo acercándose a ella –claro que me gustaría dar un paseo contigo linda, me aguardarías unos minutos- dijo levantando su rostro por la barbilla el cual, se encontraba pintado con unas hermosas mejillas coloradas, comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a su boca y termino besando su frente.

DOROTHY: Señor lamento molestarlo… -dijo ingresando al lugar mirando la escena de Candy y Albert tan juntos que cualquiera podía imaginar otra cosa –lo lamento volveré más tarde.

CANDY: No Dorothy. Yo ya me retiraba, te espero en la biblioteca –se dirigió a Albert y salió de la habitación.

ALBERT: Sucede algo Dorothy.

DOROTHY: La señora Elroy lo quiere ver mañana a primera hora.

ALBERT: Gracias Dorothy ahí estaré.

DOROTHY: Señor. Usted me había dicho que intentaría alejarse lo más posible.

ALBERT: Se lo que dije, pero no lo puedo evitar. Mi corazón me lo impide, una parte de mí quiere alejarse, pero la mayor parte quiere estar con ella. No tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que siento por ella, la amo como nunca he amado a nadie.

DOROTHY: Lo entiendo, pero si ella se confunde, que haría usted.

ALBERT: No lo sé. Lo que menos quiero es lastimarla, pero -guardo silencio y continúo- quisiera darle algo más, lo que se merece.

DOROTHY: Lo entiendo, saldrá a dar un paseo con ella.

ALBERT: Sí.

DOROTHY: Entonces cortéjela, le encantan las…

ALBERT: ROSAS, si lo sé.

DOROTHY: Bueno señor sea cariñoso, atento, amable y amoroso con ella yo sé que ella lo apreciara.

ALBERT: Gracias Dorothy. Gracias por todo.

TERRY: Susana, puedo pasar –dijo golpeando a la puerta- Susana debemos hablar.

SUSANA: Vete –grito- no quiero verte.

TERRY: Por favor Susana.

SUSANA: Esta bien entra.

TERRY: ¿Qué te sucede?

SUSANA: Como puedes ser tan ciego para darte cuenta que ella no es la mujer indicada para ti, ella no te ama tanto como yo te amo a ti. No comprendes que todo lo que estoy haciendo, lo hago por ti –dijo sollozando –te amo Terry, y solo te empeñas en amarla a ella.

TERRY: Susana, debes de comprender que ella es lo más importante en mi vida, tus eres como una amiga, no más que una hermana para mí. Además, solo te vería como mujer si es que Candy es feliz con alguien más –dijo amargamente.

SUSANA: Pues solo espero que algún día me ames tanto como la amas a ella.

ALBERT: ¿Quieres ir al zoológico?

CANDY: Claro me encantaría –dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

ALBERT: Pues hay que ir ahora –dijo tomándola de la mano.

CANDY: Pero me compraras un caramelo ¿cierto?

ALBERT: Claro pequeña.

CANDY: OH Albert, tu siempre tan alegre, feliz y atento conmigo como podría agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí –pensaba mientras veía al rubio – pero esto que siento, no sé cómo explicarlo.

ALBERT: Bueno linda, hemos llegado.

CANDY: Que lindo, no ha cambiado casi nada

ALBERT: Bueno iré a comprar unos caramelos –dijo dejándola sola por un momento.

CANDY: Te acompaño –dijo corriendo hasta el, Candy sujeta a su brazo, era la única capaz de alejar a todas las mujeres que se encontraban al acecho de Albert –yo los compro aguarda aquí, no me tardo.

ALBERT: Esta bien –dijo mientras veía caminar a Candy directo al carrito de golosinas, una mujer muy linda se acercó con Albert, este al notar su presencia, no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por ella. Comenzaron a dialogar y una carcajada por parte de Albert atrajo la atención de Candy.

CANDY: Vaya, sí que Albert es muy codiciado –dijo con una sonrisa, mientras unos sujetos llamaron su atención.

SUJETO 1: Cuando Lisa logre llevarlo a otro lugar, lo golpearemos y nos lo llevaremos, pediremos un rescate por él y seremos ricos.

SUJETO 2: Si además, es un sujeto muy rico, supongo que su familia no negara en darnos lo que pedimos, no por nada es el jefe de los Andrew.

Candy se sintió aterrada y molesta por lo que había escuchado, así que de forma sigilosa pidió los caramelos y se dirigió con Albert y la mujer.

ALBERT: OH veo que ya has llegado linda –dijo mirándola- y que también has comprado los caramelos.

CANDY: Si, así es –dijo tomaba posición y se colocaba a su lado derecho –hola mucho gusto, yo soy Candy White Andrew- dijo extendiendo la mano para saludar a la mujer, la cual hizo un gesto de desprecio hacia ella.

KATHERINE: Veo que tiene chaperona señor Andrew –dijo con alevosía.

ALBERT: No ella no es mi chaperona es mi…

CANDY: Soy su hija-dijo mientras Albert le sonreía.

KATHERINE: Su hija señor Andrew, no sabía que era casado.

ALBERT: Bueno yo…

CANDY: No lo está pero tú y tus amigos pueden irse despidiendo –dijo mientras su semblante empalidecía cuando la mujer saco un arma de su bolsa.

KATHERINE: Acompáñenme por favor – dijo indicando el lugar donde sus amigos se encontraban ocultos.

ALBERT: Candy por favor no vayas hacer ninguna tontería, mantente junto a mi entendido.

CANDY: Si.

Al llegar al callejón oscuro los dos hombres que los aguardaban los miraron como una mina de oro. Ambos se abalanzaron sobre Albert, quien intentaba proteger a Candy.

SUJETO 1: Vaya, que tenemos aquí- dijo mirando a Candy.

KATHERINE: Es una joven muy bella, la puedes vender, estoy segura que te daría mucho dinero por un mujer así –dijo jalando del brazo a Candy mientras esta era entregada al hombre.

SUJETO 2: Pero primero hay que divertirnos con ella – dijo tomándola por la cintura, a lo cual Candy respondió con un pisotón de pie intentando huir.

Pero su intento fue fallido cuando el otro sujeto la jalo.

ALBERT: No le hagan daño. Les daré todo el dinero que quieran, pero a ella déjenla ir –suplico Albert mientras era apuntado con el arma.

CANDY: No. ¡Albert! -fue lo último que dijo antes de que cubrieran su boca para que no hablara.

De igual manera sujetaron a Albert y cubrieron su boca, inmóvil y sin poder hacer algo veía como Candy luchaba por huir. Los sujetos la sometieron. Subían su vestido y tocaban su piel, intentando abusar de ella, pero de pronto los policías llegaron a la escena y los tenían rodeados, la mujer al verse rodeada dejo caer el arma frente a los pies de uno de los sujetos, este la tomo y en un intento fallido de dispararle a Candy, la bala golpeo la pared, Albert se había logrado desatar y golpeo al hombre quien arrojo el arma al suelo. La mujer tomo el arma y le disparo a Albert hiriéndolo en el brazo izquierdo, fue entonces cuando los policías se acercaron y atraparon a los delincuentes.

Candy al ver a Albert en el suelo corrió con él, rápidamente le hizo un vendaje en el brazo porque estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, ambos fueron transportados al hospital para atender sus heridas. Candy sujetaba la mano de Albert esperando que despertara para poder abrazarlo de nuevo.

CANDY: Albert, ¿Qué haría sin ti? –Dijo en un susurro –te quiero.

ALBERT: ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy? –pregunto el rubio un poco somnoliento.

DOCTOR: Veo que ya has despertado, no fue nada grave pero debes tener más cuidado.

ALBERT: Y Candy ¿Cómo está? ¿Está bien? ¿Le hicieron daño? –pregunto muy alterado.

DOCTOR: Tranquilo, ella se encuentra bien, le daré unos días para que se recupere –dijo sonriendo –no por nada es mi mejor enfermera, así que no me puedo dar el lujo de perderla.

ALBERT: Ella trabaja aquí ¿cierto?

DOCTOR: Así es, pero está dormida, se ha preocupado mucho por ti y eso ocasiono que se la bajara demasiado la presión por lo cual se desmayó y tuvimos que internarla, ¿quisieras ir a verla?

ALBERT: Si.

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de Candy, donde ella dormía profundamente, el doctor se retiró y los dejó solos, el rubio aún con su brazo vendado se colocó al lado de la rubia mirando su belleza mientras dormía.

ALBERT: Que hermosa te vez, tu piel, tu cabello tu rostro, tus labios, esos lindos y rojos labios tan hermosos y apetecibles oh Candy si solo me dieras la oportunidad de ser para ti algo más yo… -pensaba el rubio con cariño hacia la joven- yo te haría tan feliz como tu sola existencia me haces tan feliz.

CANDY: ¿Albert? Oh eres tu-dijo la rubia enderezándose –oh Albert me tenías muy preocupada, no sabría que hacer sin ti yo…yo…

ALBERT: Candy cálmate estoy bien me tenías muy preocupado, debías descansar y te quedaste conmigo todo este tiempo no sé cómo agradecértelo.

CANDY: Solo hazme caso entendido, creí que te perdía.

ALBERT: Yo siempre estaré contigo pequeña.

ARCHÍ: ¿Cómo? Que Albert y Candy se encuentran en el hospital…iremos de inmediato.

ANNI: ¿Qué sucede?

ARCHÍ: Candy y Albert están en el hospital, al parecer le dispararon a Albert y Candy sigue internada.

ANNI: ¿Cómo? Oh Candy espero este bien-dijo muy intranquila y alterada.

ARCHÍ: Tranquilízate ambos se encuentran bien. Vamos debemos ir a verlos.

ANNI: Si Archí pero apresúrate me siento mal.

ARCHÍ: ¿Qué tienes? ¿Cómo te sientes?

ANNI: Mareada –dijo y se desmayó.

TERRY: Susana te sientes bien.

SUSANA: No un tanto mareada – contesto la mujer

TERRY: Tranquila iré por tu medicamento.

SUSANA: Si te esperare –dijo mientras se dirigía a la sala, de pronto el teléfono sonó.

TERRY: Yo contesto.

SUSANA: No yo lo hago –dijo la joven nerviosa – bueno… ¿Qué? ¿Cómo fue eso posible? … no ni siquiera lo pienses era un trato y sin ella no lo hay… inténtalo y…está bien yo lo hare, intentare todo adiós.

TERRY: ¿Quién era?

SUSANA: Numero equivocado.

TERRY: Ya te encuentras mejor, te veo más pálida.

SUSANA: Si solo algo mareada.

TERRY: Anda toma tu medicamento, lo necesitas –dijo el castaño mientras le daba sus píldoras.

SUSANA: Gracias Terry. Te amo.

TERRY: Adiós Susana

SUSANA: Esa maldita me las pagara, ya sea lo último que haga-pensaba con ira.

Los días trascurrieron y fue así como finalmente el día de la ansiada boda de Anni y Archí se celebraba, ya se había formalizado la boda civil, pero la boda religiosa se llevaría a cabo ese día.

CANDY: Oh Anni luces hermosa.

ANNI: De verdad Candy, ¿así te lo parezco? –pregunto con ingenuidad.

CANDY: Así es Anni te vez muy bella, Archí se desmayara al verte ya lo veras.

ANNI: Espero que no, sino no podré casarme –dijo con carcajadas.

CANDY: Si yo también lo espero, mira te presto esto –dijo la rubia colocando en sus manos una fina cadena de oro blanco con un zafiro de adorno –además de prestado es algo azul así que ya no necesitas lo azul.

ANNI: Oh es hermoso Candy gracias –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

CANDY: Pero no llores Anni debes estar feliz anda sonríe –dijo la rubia mirándola.

ANNI: GRACIAS.

SEÑORITA PONNY: Pero que linda luces Anni mírate ya eres toda una dama y además muy hermosa.

HERMANA MARIA: Si de verdad muy hermosa, pero toma, es algo nuevo –dijo mientras le entregaba una cajita con unos pendientes de oro blanco.

CANDY: Pero mira debió salir muy caro.

ANNI: No se hubieran molestado, gracias.

SEÑORITA PONNY: De nada hija y ¿lo viejo?

ANNI: Ya lo tengo, la madre de Archí me lo dio

CANDY: Esta bien ahora debo cambiarme.

ARCHI: Bueno amigo, hoy es el gran día, finalmente me casare con Anni –dijo con un poco de decepción

PETTER: Te encuentras seguro de lo que harás ¿cierto?

ARCHI: Te diré la verdad –contesto Archí guardando silencio –no sé lo que siento por Anni, creo que solo lo hago por Candy.

PETTER: ¿Por Candy?

ARCHI: Si. Cuando ambas eran más jóvenes, yo me enamore de Candy, soñaba con casarme con ella, hacerla mi mujer y formar una linda familia, pero Anni se enamoró de mí, como yo no sabía que ambas eran amigas, me aferre a Candy como no tienes idea, Anni se enteró que yo amaba a Candy y ella hizo todo por no lastimarla, así que me pidió que amara a Anni, solo lo hago por Candy, porque la sigo amando.

PETTER: Entonces si la sigues amando ¿Qué haces con Anni?

ARCHI: No lo sé, creo que no tuve otra opción, alguien me había ganado el corazón de Candy. Y dos veces lo perdí.

PETTER: ¿Dos veces?

ARCHI: Si, primero con mi primo Anthony y después de su muerte con Terry, creo que jamás podrá ser mía.

PETTER: Y ¿amas a Anni?

ARCHI: NO LO SE.

PETTER: Solo piénsalo.


	3. Chapter 3 JUEGOS DEL DESTINO

**DESEOS DEL CORAZON.**

 **CAPITULO 3.**

 **"** **JUEGOS DEL DESTINO"**

Todos los invitados comenzaron a llegar a la iglesia. Amigos, familiares y conocidos, que de igual forma esperaban a que diera inicio la ceremonia. Archí se encontraba en el altar aguardando a la llegada de Anni. Se percató de que un rubio se acercaba a él.

ALBERT: Felicidades sobrino, que felicidad que al fin te casaras con la mujer que amas.

ARCHI: Si tío yo también me siento muy feliz.

De pronto Candy llego a hacerles compañía, lucia muy hermosa, su cabello recogido con un peinado simple pero lindo, su vestido color verde azulado era corto hasta la rodilla, llevaba medias y unas zapatillas del mismo color, ligeramente pintada con un rubor color durazno y sus labios con un tono rosa pastel, sus pestañas con un poco de rímel lucia tan hermosa que el corazón de Archí y Albert se paralizo, el joven castaño no sabía ahora que es lo que haría, seguía enamorado de la joven pero por esa misma razón había decidido amar a alguien más por una promesa que había hecho.

Anni llego a la iglesia, lucía un hermoso vestido largo y ampón de color crema, mangas largas y hombreras un tanto abultadas, el escote era en forma de v y lucia unas zapatillas plateadas, toda la ropa la había escogido su madre y la joven se veía de acuerdo con el conjunto. Su cabello se encontraba recogido con una trenza de medio lado y a la mitad se detenía cayendo en hermosos rizos, Archí al verla la miro anonadado por la belleza de la joven, y sus sentimientos lo comenzaron a traicionar.

La ceremonia había concluido, todo había sido un éxito, la recepción de la boda era fantástica, muy hermosa, linda y muy bien decorada. El baile dio inicio y los novios abrieron la pista, en varia ocasiones Anni salía a bailar con los invitados y de igual forma Archí bailaba con otras invitadas. Entre ellas Candy, quien saco a bailar en variadas ocasiones y fue así como la morena se dio cuenta de que Archí disfrutaba estar con Candy, ambos bailaban gustosos y eso le desagrado a la joven Anni quien miraba con ojos reprochadores a Candy.

ANNI: Oh cielos se encuentra tan feliz –pensó con amargura –quisiera ser ella para hacerlo tan feliz.

ELISA: Hola Anni, veo que tu esposo se divierte con la huérfana –dijo con tono hiriente.

ANNI: Si. Es muy feliz –dijo tristemente.

ELISA: Bueno que se podía esperar de una persona como ella, que se ve como disfruta seduciendo a los hombres –dijo con ironía.

ANNI: No Candy nunca me haría esto –dijo con seguridad.

ELISA: ¿Estas segura? No seas tan inocente, Archí la prefiere a ella, quien sabe si que fue lo le dio para traerlo vuelto loco, sé que las mujeres que se ven tan santas suelen ser unas mujeres de muy mala reputación en las camas de los hombres –dijo con cizaña.

ANNI: Por eso te vez ahora tan santa Elisa –dijo con enojo.

ELISA: Anni, se ve que tú sigues la misma huérfana del Hogar de Ponny, tan tímida y sin encantos como Candy.

ANNI: ¿A qué te refieres?

ELISA: Solo mira tu cuerpo, pareces aún una niña, no parece que tengas más de 16 –Anni era delgada, cintura pequeña y sus senos no se veían muy grandes, eran pequeños y no muy pronunciados, su trasero de igual forma era pequeño y parecía una niña aunque tuviera 20.

ANNI: Cállate Elisa que tú no te vez tan bien como dices, tal vez parezca una niña pero tu pareces una zorra –dijo enojada y se marchó.

ELISA: JAJAJAJA di lo que quieras al menos yo si parezco mujer

NEAL: Mujer hermana, no me hagas reír, para eso si esta Candy vaya sí que ha crecido.

ANNI: Neal, de verdad Candy se ve bien.

NEAL: Si se ve muy hermosa, que hombre no quisiera estar con una mujer como ella, y no culpo a tu esposo si lo hace esa, si es una belleza.

ELISA: Vez te lo dije, en cualquier momento el té dejara por ella, quien no lo aria –dijo con veneno en su voz.

Candy y Anni caminaba a la biblioteca, donde Anni estaba dispuesta a hablar con ella.

CANDY: ¿Qué sucede Anni?

ANNI: Candy, te envidio.

CANDY: ¿Por qué dices eso Anni?

ANNI: Porque Archí te sigue amando, se ve que el gusta de ti.

CANDY: Pero que cosas dices, aunque así fuera, yo jamás lo aceptaría, porque no ciento lo mismo que el yo lo quiero como amigo, eles tu esposo y no debes temer de mí, yo nunca te traicionaría y nunca te haría sufrir.

ANNI: Candy –dijo corriendo a abrazarla y llorando en sus brazos.

CANDY: No llores anda debes ir con el de seguro te extrañara.

ANNI: Está bien pero antes debo hablar sobre otra cosa.

CANDY: ¿Sobre qué cosa Anni?

ANNI: Hoy es mi noche de bodas y no sé qué es lo que debo hacer

CANDY: ¡Anni!

ANNI: Tengo miedo.

Había llegado el momento de lanzar el ramo, Anni lo arrojo y cayó en las manos de Candy quien sorprendida lo miro y rio al ver a todos, de igual manera Archí tubo su turno, mientras Anni se encontraba sentada el subió sus manos por la pierna de la joven y quito la liga arrojándola y cayendo en las manos de Albert quien rio al darse cuenta de ello.

ALBERT: Creo que me toca bailar contigo ¿puedo?

CANDY: Claro que sí.

Ambos bailaban gustosos mientras las joven miraban con envidia a Candy por estar con el hombre más codiciado de todos.

Finalmente la fiesta dio por terminada, todos se marcharon a sus casas incluidos Anni y Archí que se dirigían a su nueva casa, un obsequio por parte de los padres del joven.

Llegando el joven tomo a su esposa en brazos y la adentro a su nueva casa, era muy hermosa y muy amplia de dos pisos con un bello jardín, ambos subieron las escaleras. Al llegar a su habitación esta se encontraba a una luz tenue con velas y un bello olor a jazmín el joven no pudo resistirse y comenzó a besar a Anni con pasión.

Los besos comenzaron a ser más apasionados, el joven comenzó a quitarse el saco y desfajarse la camisa, soltó el vestido de la chica el cual cayó al suelo dejando a Anni en ropa interior, ella se dejaba llevar por la pasión, dejándole todo el trabajo a Archí, quien no sabía qué hacer en esos casos, si besarla o acariciarla, claro que él ya tenía experiencia en el tema, pero nunca con alguien tan pura cono Anni.

El joven se comenzó a desnudar y de pronto solo que dando con bóxer se aproximó a su esposa, quitándole la ropa quedando completamente desnuda, Archí se quitó el bóxer y la joven al ver el miembro de su esposo se sintió tan avergonzada, el miembro de Archí era regular pero aun así Anni se sintió muy sumisa y no sabía qué hace. El joven se subió en ella y comenzó a besarla, de pronto el joven entro en ella causándole un terrible dolor, haciendo que la joven gritara, sus movimientos eran lentos acompañados con besos y caricias.

ANNI: OH Archí, ah -grito la joven – ¡Archí! Gemía la joven

ARCHI: Oh así es linda te amo –dijo con tono triunfante –Anni…. Aaaaaaaaaaaaa si –gozaba el joven

ANNI: Aaaaaaaaaaaaa -gemía una y otra vez la joven aferrándose a la espalda de Archí

ARCHI: TE AMO…-guardo silencio para no dejar salir una palabra de su boca, con la cual, podría hacerle y hacerse daño, pensando en algo o alguien.

ANNI: Yo también te amo.

Finalmente Archí termino y Anni sentía un poco de dolor, pero a pesar de eso se encontraba muy enamorada. El día llego y para Anni fue una noche muy especial la cual recordaría para siempre.


	4. Chapter 4 EL AMOR LO PUEDE TODO

**DESEOS DEL CORAZON.**

 **CAPITULO 4.**

 **"EL AMOR LO PUEDE TODO"**

Candy caminaba directo a su trabajo cuando una multitud de chicas se encontraba en la entrada del hospital.

CANDY: ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

SOFIA: Es por el actor que ha llegado se llama Terrence Grandchester.

El corazón de Candy se detuvo y sintió que por primera vez volvía a latir.

CANDY: Has dicho ¿Terrence Grandchester?

SOFIA: Si lo conoces.

CANDY: ¿Dónde se encuentra?

SOFIA: En la sala de espera del quirófano uno, a cargo de Derek.

Candy pensó que si no iba no volvería a respirar en toda su vida, pensó en varios planes para ir pero ninguno resultaría sin la autorización de Derek, quien a pesar de quererla no la dejaría estar hay. De pronto un anuncio muy importante se le hacía llegar a Candy, requerían de su apoyo en el quirófano uno para ayudar a Derek con la operación, la joven se preparó y se dirigió a apoyarlo.

Al pasar por el frente de Terry este no la reconoció, pues había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vio, entro en el quirófano y se quedó petrificada al ver que la joven que operarían era Susana, sabía que fuera quien fuera no la podía dejar morir así que se esmeró por mantenerla a salvo, pasaron las horas y Derek no podía evitar mirar a Candy desde siempre le había gustado y quería invitarla a salir, pero no sabía cómo hasta ese día, Derek era un joven alto delgado musculoso de cabello café oscuro y ojos marrón, piel clara y muy apuesto, era el doctor más joven del hospital y por lo tanto el más deseado. Terminando la cirugía el invito a Candy a salir y ella le dijo que lo pensaría pero algo en su interior le dijo que sí lo haría poniendo de buen humor al joven.

Ambos salieron juntos y fue entonces cuando Terry se acercó a ellos.

TERRY: Doctor ¿Cómo se encuentra Susana?

DOCTOR: Bien ella se encuentra estable, la operación fue todo un éxito, solo unos meses y podrá caminar sin ayuda del bastón.

TERRY: Gracias doctor y señorita –dijo sin reconocerla.

Doctor: No hay porque agradecernos, solo hicimos nuestro trabajo ¿cierto linda?

CANDY: Cierto cariño –dijo con empatía –bueno vamos a comer y usted también debería hacerlo señor Grandchester.

TERRY: Y ¿Cómo sabe usted mi nombre?

CANDY: Solo lo sé, no por nada trepo árboles –dijo quitándose la redecilla del cabello dejando caer sus rizo como el oro.

TERRY: ¿CANDY? –dijo impresionado por lo que sus ojos estaban mirando.

CANDY: Creí que no me reconocías.

TERRY: Vaya que has crecido-dijo mirándola –pero mírate ¿Cómo has estado?

CANDY: Bien y ¿tu? –Dijo abrazándolo-veo que sigues con Susana.

TERRY: Si es una gran amiga.

CANDY: Ya veo, bien te presento al doctor Derek Milton –dijo señalando.

DEREK: Es un gusto.

TERRY: Igual. Y llevas trabajando mucho aquí.

CANDY: Si. Desde hace unos años.

DEREK: Bueno, me retiro, te espero en la cafetería- le dijo secamente a Candy- hasta luego señor Grandchester.

TERRY: Hasta luego señor Milton. Y ¿Cómo has estado?

CANDY: Bien a pesar de los años.

Candy y Terry dialogaron por varias horas, Terry aún no podía creer que la joven pequeña, atrevida, divertida y alegre se hubiera convertido en una dama muy hermosa, con bellísimas curvas, y protuberantes senos, un trasero muy bien formado y unos preciosas ojos verde esmeralda.

Llegada la hora el decidió confesarle algo que mantenía desde hace más de tres años.

TERRY: Candy, debo decirte algo.

CANDY: ¿Qué sucede Terry?

TERRY: El día que decidiste dejarme y acerté a un lado para que Susana y yo fuéramos felices, me sentía tan mal, quería correr y estrecharte entre mis brazos, no quería dejarte ir, ese fue el más grande error que he cometido en toda mi vida.

CANDY: Terry, yo me sentía muy destrozada cuando aborde ese tren, sentía como una parte de mi corazón se quedaba junto a ti, quería escribirte pero no sabía lo que harías después de recibir una carta mía.

TERRY: Candy, nunca he dejado de amarte, desde nuestro primer beso, has sido todo para mí. Cuando te volví a ver desde que decidí abandonar el colegio San Pablo, mi alma se volvió a sentir completa, mi corazón volvía a latir y supe que sin ti no podía vivir.

CANDY: Terry, llore día y noche, no sabía qué hacer, después la muerte de Stear y sin ti, todo mi mundo se desbarató, Terry yo…

TERRY: TE AMO PECOSA –dijo con sinceridad levantando su rostro por la barbilla –Candy te amo.

CANDY: OH Terry, yo también te amo.

TERRY: Quiero que sepas que luchare por nuestro amor y no como la primera vez- dijo con dulzura y sinceridad –no te quiero volver a perder jamás.

CANDY: Terry, pero Susana estará…

TERRY: Lo sé, pero no soy feliz a su lado, te amo y nada ni nadie me volverá a separar de tú lado.

CANDY: ¡TERRY!

La noche cayo, Candy hacia su turno nocturno una vez por semana, y ese día le toco estar atendiendo a los pacientes recién salidos de las operaciones, incluyendo a Susana. Cuando la joven miro a Candy, no dio cuenta de que se trataba de ella, pensaba que era una enfermera más, hasta que Candy hablo con ella.

SUSANA: Buenas noches señorita, podría traerme un vaso con agua por favor.

CANDY: Claro señorita en seguida se lo traigo.

SUSANA: ¿Candy?

CANDY: Hola Susana

SUSANA: ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo espantada.

CANDY: Trabajo aquí, ya veo que te encuentras mucho mejor de tu pierna.

SUSANA: Eso no es asunto tuyo –dijo enfadada – ¿Dónde está mi esposo?

CANDY: ¿Esposo? –dijo sorprendida.

SUSANA: Si mi esposo Terry, ¿Dónde está?

CANDY: Voy a hablarle-dijo sumisamente.

SUSANA: Pero rápido que quiero verlo. –Susana estaba aterrada, no podía comprender como esa chiquilla que vio por última vez en New York se había convertido en una dama muy hermosa, con un cuerpo perfecto y la misma belleza interna de siempre.

CANDY: Señor Grandchester. –dijo desilusionada.

TERRY: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanta formalidad?

CANDY: no me dijiste que Susana era tu esposa.

TERRY: ¿Qué? Por supuesto que ella no es mi esposa, vamos te lo voy a demostrar anda, que lo repita enfrente de mí –dijo en tono alterado y muy molesto.

SUSANA: Hola querido como…

TERRY: Basta Susana, ¿Por qué le dijiste a Candy que tú y yo somos esposos?

CANDY: Por favor Terry tranquilízate.

SUSANA: Yo solo le dije la verdad, tal vez aún no lo somos, pero pronto nos casaremos.

CANDY: No te preocupes Susana, yo no seré impedimento entre Terry y tú –dijo de manera tierna y sincera- creo que debo irme, además ya concluyo mi turno. Hasta luego.

TERRY: ¡CANDY!

Candy huía sin mirar atrás, su corazón de nueva cuenta se encontraba destruido, deshecho y sin amor.

De pronto se encontró con Petter, quien gustoso y regocijante se encontraba esperándola con un ramo de rosas en las manos.

PETTER: Hola Candy, ¿Cómo estás?

CANDY: Hola Petter, me encuentro bien-dijo limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro –y ¿tu?

PETTER: Candy ¿Por qué lloras?

CANDY: OH Petter –dijo lanzándose a sus brazos para fundirse en un abrazo –si supieras.

PETTER: Pequeña, solo dime ¿Qué sucede?

CANDY: Es solo que…

TERRY: Candy-grito al mismo tiempo que se encontraba petrificado por la escena que estaba presenciando, ver como la joven que amaba se consolaba en los brazos de alguien más.

PETTER: Hola joven, buenas noches –dijo cortésmente

CANDY: ¡Terry!

TERRY: Candy, ¿Qué haces con él?

CANDY: Él es Petter Winston, mi amigo.

PETTER: Mucho gusto señor –dijo extendiéndole la mano.

CANDY: Petter él es el señor Grandchester –dijo con tristeza –y muy pronto el esposo de Susana Marlow.

TERRY: Candy, eso no es cierto, no l amo, ¿Por qué debería casarme con alguien a quien no amo?

PETTER: Bueno ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?

CANDY: Si. Gracias Petter.

TERRY: Candy podemos hablar un momento por favor –dijo con cautela.

CANDY: Esta bien Terry. ¿De qué quieres que hablemos?

TERRY: ¿De verdad prefieres a ese tipo que a mí? –pregunto irritado

CANDY: Terry, si tú ya rehiciste tu vida, ¿Por qué yo no?

TERRY: Candy ¿estas segura? –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

CANDY: Terry, por favor no lo hagas más difícil –dijo sollozando –no puedo permitir que alguien más sea infeliz por mí.

TERRY: ¿Y yo qué? Te amo y ¿me dejaras ser infeliz por tu amor?

CANDY: Comprende Terry, Susana te ama y no la quisiera lastimar.

TERRY: Candy, no amo a Susana te amo a ti compréndelo yo…

CANDY: ¡BASTA! Terry, déjame, se feliz, ella lo merece yo también te amo, pero debes…

TERRY: No. Candy, déjame hacerte feliz, déjame ser tu hombre, dame unos días yo lo resuelvo, dijo despidiéndose de ella con un beso en la frente y dando media vuelta para alejarse del lugar.

CANDY: TERRY –susurro.

ALBERT: Y ¿Qué más te dijo?

CANDY: Solo eso. Que le diera unos días para resolverlo.

ALBERT: y ¿Qué harás?

CANDY: No lo sé. Albert, pienso muchas cosas, ¿Qué debo hacer?

ALBERT: has lo que tu corazón te diga pequeña –dijo tiernamente mientras tomaba su rostro por la barbilla y lo acercaba hacia el besando su frente.

CANDY: Albert, sabes que cuando haces eso, me pones nervios –dijo haciendo una mueca.

ALBERT: De verdad, ¿hacer qué?

CANDY: Ya sabes eso.

ALBERT: AHA te refieres a esto –dijo repitiendo la acción.

CANDY: ¡ALBERT!

ALBERT: Lo siento pequeña, me gusta hacerte enojar –dijo con carcajadas.

CANDY: No es gracioso –dijo cruzando los brazos y dándole la espalda a Albert.

ALBERT: No te enojes Candy, era solo una broma –dijo abrazándola por atrás y juntando su cuerpo al de el –además no me gusta que te enfades conmigo –le susurró al oído de forma seductora, haciendo que Candy se estremeciera, pero esta no se opuso.

CANDY: Albert, no sé qué haría sin ti –dijo cerrando las ojos y sucumbiendo a su abrazo.

ALBERT: Candy, yo siempre estaré para ti –dijo haciendo más fuerte el abrazo.

CANDY: Albert, te quiero tanto.

Los días pasaron, Candy siguió con su trabajo de enfermera, a pesar de lo malos momentos que Susana le hacía pasar ella seguía siendo la misma joven tierna y dulce de siempre. Finalmente Susana fue dada de alta, y fue así como Candy pudo respirar finalmente aliviada. No había rastro de Terry por ningún lado, nadie sabía a ciencia cierta su paradero ni dónde y con quien se encontraba, pero se sabía que tarde o temprano volvería en busca de Candy.

La noche comenzaba a caer, Candy se preparaba para salir, como días atrás había aceptado salir con Derek sabía que no lo podía dejar plantado, sí que se arregló colocándose un hermoso vestido color violeta, medias color champaña y unas bellas zapatillas del mismo color que el vestido.

El llegar con Derek al restaurante, era la sensación, todo el mundo observaba maravillado de tanta hermosura, una joven tan bella debía ser un ángel, tan perfecta, hermosa y dulce, Derek se sentía tan orgulloso de llevar consigo a una dama tal bella como Candy, quien era la envidia de todos.

DEREK: Pero que hermosa luces hoy –dijo con seguridad.

CANDY: Gracias por el cumplido, tú también luces muy buen mozo

DEREK: Gracias señorita, pero vamos a tomar asiento.

CANDY: Si.

DEREK: Y ¿mañana iras a trabajar? –pregunto tiernamente.

CANDY: No. Cambie mi turno esta semana con Patricia, así que la próxima semana volveré a mi turno normal.

DEREK: ¿Por qué?

CANDY: Albert necesita de mi ayuda.

DEREK: ¿Quién es Albert?

CANDY: Es un gran amigo, lo conozco desde hace muchos años, es genial, pronto lo conocerás.

DEREK: Y ¿Desde cuándo son muy amigos?

CANDY: Desde que era una niña –dijo con una amplia sonrisa recordando ese momento en la Colina de Ponny.

DEREK: Estaban en el mismo lugar.

CANDY: OH no, él era de otra parte, pero cuando lo vi por primera vez, me alegro muchísimo el día –dijo mientras el joven la miraba pensativo.

DEREK: Y supongo que desde ese día han sido amigos ¿cierto?

CANDY: Si. No sé qué haría sin él, el mi mejor amigo

DEREK: Espero que nunca lo averigües –dijo secamente.

CANDY: Si eso espero.

La cena pasó entre risas y parloteos, ambos se sentían muy felices de estar el uno con el otro, entrada la noche salieron del restaurante y Derek se dispuso a llevar a Candy a su departamento. Pero ella se negó y a pesar de los esfuerzos inútiles del joven Candy marcho sola a su departamento.

Al llegar a su departamento, se percató de que las luces se encontraban encendidas.

CANDY: ¿A caso abre dejado las luces encendidas? –dijo tomando valor para entrar.

Al ingresar se dio cuenta de que unas maletas se encontraban dentro, dio un pequeño vistazo y se dio cuenta de que eran las cosas de alguien que conocía.

CANDY: Estas cosas son de…

PATTY: ¡Candy! Que gusto amiga.

CANDY: ¿Patty? Hola ¿Cómo es que has entrad departamento?

PATTY: Albert me dejo pasar, pidió que me dieran una copia de la llave. Pero que gusto Candy, cuanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿Cómo has estado?

CANDY: Bien Patty. Vaya veo que has crecido –dijo mirando a Patty.

La joven había cambiado bastante, era alta, delgada, con senos proporcionales a su cuerpo, y con caderas ligeramente anchas.

PATTY: Lo mismo digo de ti Candy, veo que ya no eres la misma chiquilla que conocí en el colegio San Pablo.

CANDY: Si, los años pasan –dijo con carcajadas mientras su amiga la imitaba.

Siguieron conversando hasta que dio media noche, Patty le había contado a Candy que se había convertido en maestra y fue por esa razón que se mudó a Chicago, porque le habían ofrecido un empleo hay, Candy de igual forma le conto de sus experiencias vividas en el hospital y los nuevos amigos que había hecho, sin mencionar la boda de Anni con Archí.

PATTY: Vaya que me he perdido de mucho, pero ye he vuelto y ahora no volveré a perderme de nada con ustedes, supongo que Anni y Archí siguen de luna de miel ¿no?

CANDY: Si, volverán en unas semanas, por esa razón debo de ayudar a Albert. Pobre su trabajo cada vez es más difícil.

PATTY: Y ¿en qué le ayudaras Candy?

CANDY: A conseguir más socios, dice que con mi carácter, podre hacer nuevos tratos y además de guata ayudarle.

Al día siguiente, Candy tomo un baño y se puso un vestido color rosa pastel, medias y zapatillas de color blanco, se maquillo ligeramente con un rubor de color durazno y rímel. Se despidió de Patty después de tomar el desayuno y se dirigió a la oficina de Albert.

Al llegar al edificio, la recepcionista que se encontraba en la entrada la atendió muy bien y la llevo al último piso, donde se encontraba la oficina de Albert, la mujer dio el dato a la secretaria y esta llamo a Albert, quien le dio la orden que la dejara pasar.

CANDY: Hola Albert.

ALBERT: Hola pequeña, ¿Cómo estás?

CANDY: ¿Bien y tú?

ALBERT: No tanto como tú. Pero mírate, que hermosa luces –dijo mientras la observaba detenidamente cautivado por su belleza.

CANDY: Gracias por el cumplido.

ALBERT: Bien que gusto que estés aquí, creí que no vendrías.

CANDY: Claro que si, como me podría perder de esto –dijo con carcajadas.

ALBERT: Bien a trabajar –dijo señalando el escritorio –toma asiento.

CANDY: Esta bien.

ALBERT: Comencemos.

Albert le dio unos cuantos formatos que debía llena, nada complicado, solo con algunos nombres y direcciones, para que así Candy se familiarizara con todos los trámites para hacer un buen trato. Debido al escote un tanto pronunciado de Candy, Albert no podía evitar perder la concentración admirándola hermosa vista, la joven no podía evitar mostrar sus grandes atributos, ya que era inevitable cubrirlo y el rubio hacia lo posible por no mirarla ya que sabía que no era lo adecuado.

Y así los días pasaron mientras Candy ayudaba a Albert con los trabajos en la oficina y estando a su lado para para poder hacer más negocios, ambos se daban cuenta de que tanto el uno como el otro disfrutaban de la compañía mutua.

El jueves llego victoriosa, mientras Candy preparaba un machote con su firma, Albert terminaba el papeleo importante.

CANDY: Listo y acabe,

ALBERT: Bien gracias Candy de verdad has sido de gran ayuda, te veo él sábado.

CANDY: ¿Sábado? Albert, él sábado es tu cumpleaños, así que debes descansar un poco.

ALBERT: No puedo es mucho trabajo y yo.

CANDY: No para eso yo te ayudare ¿no? Así que él sábado descansaras entendido.

ALBERT: Si mama.

CANDY: Mas te vale, o si no te retare como si lo fuera.

ALBERT: Esta bien –dijo con una carcajada.

Anni y Archí continuaban con su luna de miel en Miami, donde ambos disfrutaban de las bellas y hermosas vista de aquel lugar. Ambos llegaron de un largo recorrido por la playa, se introdujeron a su habitación y se comenzaron a cambiar.

ANNI: Oh Archí, qué bello es que al fin estemos juntos como esposos.

ARCHI: Si linda, y sabes que es lo mejor.

ANNI: No qué.

ARCHI: Que al fin podemos estar SOLOS como esposos –dijo con voz seductora.

ANNI: Archí –dijo mientras sus mejillas se sonrosaban.

ARCHI: Ven juguemos un momento.

Archí comenzó besando su hombro, siguiendo hasta llegar a sus labios donde se fundieron en un largo beso lleno de pasión. Ambos comenzaron a despojarse de la poca ropa que tenían.

El joven aprovechando la situación bajo hasta sus senos, donde saboreo uno por uno, haciendo llegar al éxtasis a Anni, quien pedía a gritos que irrumpiera en su sexo para poder así ser su mejer una vez más. Archí se subió en ella, coloco sus piernas en su cintura y poco a poco fue introduciendo su virilidad, Anni expulso un gemido de placer haciendo acorde a la situación, Archí se movía de forma rápida sin perder la ternura besando sus labios con dulzura.

ANNI: Archí…ya no puedo…Archí.

ARCHI: OH mi pequeña. Te amo Anni te amo.

ANNI: Archí –dijo entrecortado cuando finalmente, sintió como su amado esposo había terminado.

ARCHI: Oh Anni -dijo reposando en su pecho.

ANNI: Archí. Te amo

ARCHI: Yo también.

Y así ambos exhaustos se quedaron dormidos hasta el día siguiente.


	5. Chapter 5 UN PERFECTO ACCIDENTE

**DESEOS DEL CORAZON.**

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **"UN PERFECTO ACCIDENTE"**

Porque los corazones se lastiman tanto, porque te hacen perecer. Quien fuese ese mi castigo, de cómo, hace palpitar tu ser, justificando cada respiro tuyo, con una simple y perfecta oración…TE AMO.

En Londres una pareja salía de la iglesia, demostrando que recientemente se habían casado, la gente les aplaudía, la dama de cabellos rubios y ojos azules contemplaban a su recién esposo, un joven castaño de ojos color zafiro, los cuales se miraban con tristeza. Pero eso a la joven no le importaba, solo le gustaba saber que ella había ganado.

Todos se dirigieron a la recepción, algo muy privada, solo para amigos y familia, sin medios de comunicación ni nada que hiciera evidente la festividad, pero lo que nadie sabía era que la recién esposa había contratado a alguien que publicara el acontecimiento y pasara desapercibido ante los ojos de todos.

Candy caminaba por los pasillos del hospital pensado en cuál sería el obsequio idóneo para entregarle a Albert el día de su cumpleaños, pensó y pensó hasta llegar por fin a la salida, donde un joven rubio la esperaba, dándole un amplio abrazo sujetándola fuertemente. Para la joven era costumbre ese acto de cariño, no por nada los últimos tres años se habían tenido tanta confianza.

"Después de todo, si vi a mi príncipe de la colina" , recordaba cada vez que lo veía, cada recuerdo vivido a su lado, como era posible que ese chico que tocaba la gaita hubiera resultado ser el jefe de los Andrew, que a su vez resulto ser Albert, no lo podía creer todo un sueño y él estaba con ella. Cada vez que Albert abrazaba a Candy, la joven se estremecía. Pero anhelaba cada beso y abrazo que le proporcionaba. Con el tiempo Candy quería estar más con él sin importarle nada, solo había un ligero problema, no sabía que era lo que sentía por él, Amor o Amistad. Tarde o temprano lo habría de averiguar, pero mientras tanto quería seguir con él pasase lo que pasase.

La mañana llego regocijante, repleta de buenos presentimientos, Candy se alisto muy temprano para ir a darle los buenos días a Albert en ese día tan especial. Pidió al chofer que la llevara lo más rápido posible a la dirección destinada y fue así como antes de que el rubio despertara ella se encontraba a su lado para felicitarlo. Abrió lentamente la puerta y al ver a Albert dormido, sabía que era un buen momento para despertarlo, así que cerró la puerta y caminó silenciosamente hasta el, lo movió del brazo y con una amplia sonrisa lo despertó.

Albert desconcertado se levantó rápidamente, sin darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

ALBERT: OH hola Candy, que gusto.

CANDY: Hola FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ALBERT.

ALBERT: Gracias pequeña- dijo caminado hacia ella.

CANDY: Que alegría Albert, y bien ¿Cuántos años cumples? –dijo en forma risueña.

ALBERT: Muchos más que tú –contesto de buen humor.

CANDY: Vamos dime no mencionare nada.

ALBERT: No, a su debido tiempo te lo revelare.

CANDY: Esta bien hoy tu mandas, es tu cumpleaños, ten –dijo extendiendo su mano dándole una caja de terciopelo azul.

ALBERT: Vaya ¿Qué podrá ser? –dijo, al abrirla se percató de que era una hermosa bufanda hecha a mano con finos detalles –oh Candy, no debiste.

CANDY: La hice yo misma, la estaba haciendo pero no sabía a quién dársela, así que ayer la termine, para poder obsequiártela. ¿Te gusta?

ALBERT: Oh Candy es hermosa, gracias.

CANDY: Y espera, que te faltan dos regalos más.

ALBERT: ¿Dos más? Vaya sí que no me lo esperaba.

CANDY: Ya verás.

ELISA: Neal, mira, este vestido es el que usare en la fiesta del tío abuelo William.

NEAL: Es lindo hermana –dijo mirando al horizonte.

ELISA: No me digas que piensas en ella.

NEAL: No se dé qué hablas.

ELISA: Piensas en Candy no lo niegues –dijo altaneramente

NEAL: Y si así fuera ¿a ti en qué te incumbe?

ELISA: Eres mi hermano y no permitiré que estés con una hija del hogar de Ponny.

NEAL: Elisa caya o si no…

ELISA: Ya veo, si estas con ella nunca te lo perdonare.

NEAL: Elisa –dijo mientras la chica salía de la habitación

TÍA ELROY: Todo se encuentra listo George para la fiesta de esta noche.

GEORGE: Si señora, todo está como usted lo ordeno.

TÍA ELROY: Perfecto, el jefe de la familia se lo merece.

GEORGE: Estoy de acuerdo.

TÍA ELROY: Ya conseguiste el regalo que te ordene.

GEORGE: Si ya lo han traído y está todo listo.

TÍA ELROY: Bien ahora solo falta esperar.

GEORGE: Si.

Candy regreso a su departamento para poder arreglarse, cuando se dio cuenta de que Patty aún no se había levantado, asustada se dirigió a su cuarto para poder ver que era lo que le ocurría. Pero la sorpresa más grande que se llevo fue darse cuenta de que Patty no había llegado a dormir.

CANDY: ¿Dónde abra pasado la noche Patty?

Sin más puso manos a la obra, debía lucir hermosa para tan importante ocasión, no todos los días su mejor amigo cumplía años, así que se su armario saco un hermoso vestido color negro, con un escote perfecto, el cual entallaba bien con sus voluptuosas curvas, muy entallada en su torso y vientre llegando hasta una falda casi ampona que hacia juego con sus medias de color champaña y sus tacones color negro, su cabello estaba recogido con un hermoso peinado que dejaba sus rizos recogido por completo.

La noche finalmente cayó la noche, todos los invitados comenzaban a llegar con presentes para el festejado. Entre ellos se encontraban Anni y Archí, Patty, Petter, los Leagan y varias personalidades conocidas por Albert. Todos deseosos de poder verlo. Como era costumbre en todas las fiestas que ofrecía la familia Andrew, las jóvenes casaderas se encontraban al asecho de Albert, quien por suerte siempre estaba en compañía de Candy para ahuyentar a todas las damas, ya que estas solo iban tras la fortuna de Albert.

CANDY: ¿Puedo pasar?

ALBERT: Claro adelante –dijo mientras se acomodaba el traje.

CANDY: Vaya que apuesto luces Albert –dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo.

ALBERT: OH Candy, mírate, pareces un ángel –dijo contemplando su belleza –que hermosa eres, lo que daría porque fueras mi mujer –pensaba aún boquiabierto.

CANDY: Albert, ¿ya estás listo? Todos te estamos esperando.

ALBERT: Si ya voy ¿iras conmigo?

CANDY: Siempre.

ALBERT: Anda vamos.

La fiesta dio inicio inmediatamente después de ejercer el brindis, todos los hombres envidiaban a Albert por tener una pareja tan hermosa como Candy y eso lo hacía sentirse bien. Elisa la miraba y deseaba estar en su lugar con ese caballero tan apuesto que podría, elevar su clase si este se casase con ella.

Pero como eso jamás sucedería, la joven ideo un plan para vengarse de Candy, el cual se llevaría a cabo al concluir la fiesta, pero pronto la sonrisa se le borro del rostro, al ver que en un periódico se publicó una terrible noticia con referencia a Terry:

 _"El joven actor de Broadway Terry G. Grandchester, se ha casado con la joven actriz Susana Marlow, felicitaciones a la feliz pareja, les deseamos lo mejor"_ y en esta mostraba a ambos dándose un beso, y en otras fotos adjuntas. Elisa sentía desfallecer pero no hizo, sabía que esto le podía ayudar a su venganza con Candy, sí que tomo el periódico y dispuesta entro a mostrárselo a Candy.

Al ver como Candy se regocijaba de alegría con Albert no pudo soportarlo más, así que corrió a donde se encontraban y con cautela comenzó a hablar.

ELISA: Hola Candy, veo que le haces una gran compañía a Albert, ¿no es así?

CANDY: Hola Elisa, a que se debe tu presencia.

ELISA: Solo estaba muy interesada en saber si no has sabido nada de Terry.

CANDY: No Elisa, pero cuando sepa algo te lo informare.

ELISA: Se dé buena fuente que te insistió en que le dieras tiempo para arreglar todo ¿verdad?

CANDY: Claro que sí, y sé que pronto volverá.

ELISA: Eso no lo creo, mira velo con tus propios ojos –dijo carcajeando.

CANDY: _"El joven actor de Broadway Terry G. Grandchester, se ha casado con la joven actriz Susana Marlow, felicitaciones a la feliz pareja, les deseamos lo mejor"_ –leyó en voz alta y fue así como Albert se puso al por menor de lo ocurrido.

Una triste lágrima resbalo por la mejilla de Candy, mientras estrujaba el periódico con todas sus fuerzas.

CANDY: No. Esto no puede ser. El me prometió que volvería. –dijo sollozando.

ALBERT: Tranquila Candy –dijo tomándola de los hombros a lo cual ella reacciono estrechándolo con todas sus fuerzas –no llores.

CANDY: El me lo prometió, el me lo juro –dijo llorando.

ALBERT: Ven vamos a la biblioteca –dijo mientras observaba la mirada burlona de Elisa- Ven pequeña.

Al entrar cerró la puerta y Candy finalmente se desahogó libremente, mientras Albert la abrazaba a su pecho, la acariciaba y estrechaba, hasta que finalmente Candy dejo de llora.

CANDY: Gracias Albert y perdón, esta era tu fiesta y mira lo que ha ocurrido.

ALBERT: No te preocupes pequeña, yo siempre estaré contigo, recuérdalo.

CANDY: ALBERT, yo

ALBERT: No hables, sabes que eres muy importante para mí

CANDY: Si lo sé, y tú también eres muy importante para mí

ALBERT: Candy quiero decirte algo muy importante.

CANDY: Espera, antes yo también debo decirte algo –dijo mientras de su bolso sacaba un cajita de terciopelo verde –ten tu tercer obsequio.

ALBERT: ¿Tercero? Y ¿Cuál fue el segundo?

CANDY: Ese está afuera, pero míralo por favor antes de ir con tu segundo obsequio.

ALBERT: Esta bien, veamos-dijo mientras abría la cajita, se trataba del broche del príncipe de la colina.

CANDY: Espero que te guste, ya que es tuyo.

ALBERT: ¿Mío?

CANDY: Si, la primera vez que te vi, usabas ese broche, y cuando te fuiste lo dejaste en la Colina de Ponny, desde entonces lo he tenido, con la esperanza de volver a ver a mi príncipe de la colina, recuerdo que antes de que recuperaras la memoria, me dijiste que te gustaría compartir conmigo mis tristezas y eso me hizo darme cuenta de algunas cosas que no tenía claras hasta ahora.

ALBERT: Candy yo…

CANDY: Espera, aún no acabo, cuando supe que tú eras mi príncipe de la colina, me sentía tan feliz como lo estoy ahora, porque supe que tú siempre estuviste conmigo y que al final de cuentas, si volví a ver a mi príncipe, ahora yo…

ALBERT: Candy, espera –dijo tomándola de la mano –cuando perdí la memoria, y tú siempre estabas conmigo, cuidándome en todo instante, me sentía tan feliz. Pero no lo había visto hasta aquella noche en que me fuiste a buscar al parque, por esa misma razón sabía que tú eras especial.

CANDY: Si lo recuerdo a la perfección.

ALBERT: Desde entonces, cada vez que estaba contigo me sentía completo, feliz, no me importaba no recordar mi pasado si tú estabas en mi presente, y comencé a sentir algo por ti que no se describir. El día en que me hablaste de Terry, mi corazón me dolía, pero sabía que si te amaba te debía dejar ser feliz yo…

CANDY: ¿Amarme?

ALBERT: Cuando regresaste de New York, y supe lo que había ocurrido, sabía que era mi oportunidad, porque no sabía en ese instante que hacer sin ti, me enamore profundamente y el día en que el león escapo y este se disponía a atacarte me interpuse porque no me lo hubiera perdonado jamás si te llegase a pasar algo. Porque te amo y por ti yo daría mi vida si fuera necesario.

CANDY: ¡Albert! –dijo lanzándose a sus brazos.

ALBERT: OH Candy, mi Candy.

CANDY: Albert, yo también me he enamorado de ti, pensar en que tú siempre has estado para mí, y desde hace unos años he dejado de verte como un amigo, sino te he comenzado a ver como hombre, el hombre que yo quisiera que siempre estuviera en mi vida.

ALBERT: Candy… TE AMO –dijo tomándola de la cintura y acercándola hacia él para darle un beso lleno de amor y cariño, un beso que ambos anhelaban con todo su corazón.

Así permanecieron largo rato, unidos en ese beso, que no querían deshacer para nada, pasaron varios minutos hasta que Albert acercó cada vez más a Candy a su cuerpo cargándola y subiéndola al escritorio. El rubio se quitó el saco y comenzó desabrocharse la camisa, cuando alguien los interrumpió.

GEORGE: Señor William. La señora Elroy desea verlo.

ALBERT: En un momento voy.

GEORGE: Esta bien, pero no la haga esperar –dijo mientras se retiraba.

CANDY: Por poco nos descubren. Albert.

ALBERT: Si, debemos ser más cuidadosos.

CANDY: Albert, tienes labial, déjame quitártelo.

ALBERT: No te preocupes, eso a mi no me importa, solo te amo a ti. y esta marca es lo mas preciado –dijo tomando su pañuelo para retirar el labial lentamente de sus labios.


End file.
